The Korriban Empire War of the Sith Empire
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Its been 6 months since the purge of the Galactic Empire and the Elimination of the Borg since then the delta quadrant. Can the Korriban Empire and her Allies stop the sith Empire or Are they Doomed Rated M for cussing and possible sexual content R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

_Captains log Stardate 653.721_

_Its been 6 months since the purge of the Galactic Empire and the Elimination of the Borg since then thed elta quadrant the Jedi Order has been rebuilt and continuing to grow along side the Republic Almost half of the Clone army has been put back into service but what my master said could be true though we really don't know until we find out which is why I've been busy on Korriban the Dark Jedi Order is also going great however I fear that the Borg might began to rebuild and if what he said about an ancient race reemerging from 4,000 years ago if that is true then we are going to need the help of of our allies in the Alpha Quadrant Races such as The Federation the Klingons the Romulans the Cardassians and the Dominion and our own forces but till then we don't know _

As Captain Adam Seville finished things up he headed out onto the Bridge and took the captains seat .

"Mr. Kim anything on Sensors" Asked the Captain . " None that I can detect …. Hold on got something it could be an anomaly though its hard to pick up let me see if I can try and pick it up" Said Ensign Kim . As he did that something Emerged from the Wormhole . " Uh Mr. Kim what in the Galaxy is that" Asked the captain . " I don't know hang on" he said . And soon as Science officer Simon ran a scan on the unknown Vessel . " Captain its from the Old Republic Era its the Leviathan one of the oldest Vessels hold on it seems to be Hailing us" He said . " Put it through" Said First officer Brittany .

As an image came through it was the Image of an Old Sith Lord .

" Greetings Unknown Vessel where are we" He asked . " Well your in our space Identify your self or prepare to be fired upon" She said . "Fine I'm known as Darth Malak I'm sure you have heard of me" He asked . " Unfortunately we haven't heard of you but leave our space Now" Said Brittany . " Fine but you will regret this and we will return and in Numbers" Said Malak . As the ship went into

Hyperspace everyone let out a heavy sigh that another war was coming . " Ok everyone I think we head to the conference room and find out what the fuck is going on here first an unknown ship appears out of no where" Said the captain . As the Senior Officers left there stations and headed for the conference room and took there there Seats . " Ok People what do we know so far Mr. Touvok did you scan there weapons" Asked the captain . " Yes it seems that they have several thousand turbo Lasers and several Fighters and not much Shields but when in a fleet there firepower triples by the thousand and no one ship can with stand there firepower" Said Touvok.

" Very well we may need the other Captains on this and even the Jedi on this as well" Said Adam . " Alright I will contact them but it could take awhile for them to arrive as for the Jedi not long" Added touvok . " Very well" Replied Adam . " Now then onto there fighters are of Unknown Design and how would our fighters last against there's" Asked the Captain .

" Our fighters would have a chance due to there shielding but there fighters use turbo lasers as for everything else we don't know how ever we do know that our fighters weapons would rip right through them" Said Mr. Kim . " Alright onto there Engines Belonna did you get anything on there Engines at all and what kind of Drive did they use" Added the captain . " They use an old Hyper Drive one that the Modern Republic Uses today and they use Ion Engines for there fighters and heavy capital ships as well" She said . " Alright last thing that guy with the metal Plate for a Jaw anyone know who he is" Asked Adam . As if Just on Cue Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano Walked into the Conference room .

" His name is malak Darth Malak he's the oldest Sith Lord to Date he was an Apprentice to Darth Reven till he Betrayed her and took the title of Dark Lord for Himself When Reven was Powerful enough she Confonted him on the StarForge and Killed Him there and that was it of the Former Dark Lord" She said . " Hmm sounds like this guy has a very strong Connection to the Dark Side a stronger Connection then even mine no matter his Empire will Die all the same" Said the Dark Lord of the Sith .

" Are thec Captains Arriving" Asked the Captain/ Dark Lord of the Sith . " Yes sir they should Arrive with in the hour" Said Touvok . " Excellent Alert me when they do" Said the Captain / Dark lord of the sith . As the Senior officers and Jedi knight left the conference room the entire room felt something was Uneasy about the Captain even on the Bridge it was quite as a mouse anyone could hear a pin drop. And he went into his quarters to Meditate for the time being the Entire Korriban Empire knew that another War was coming .


	2. Chapter 2

The Arrival of the old republic

_**Meanwhile still on the Enterprise**_

"Sir we made to the Beole star system" said Helmsmen Alvin Seville. " Good start scanning for any unknown anomalies" said Captain Seville . " Right scanning now" said Ensign Kim. While he was doing that Ahsoka was still in her quarters meditating over the last few hours hoping that the Korriban Empire wouldn't have to face the Sith Empire in a war they can't win . " Sir picking up some sort of wormhole off our starboard bow" said Kim . " On screen" Said the captain . And with that it appeared on screen as it was getting bigger . " Back us off to a safe distance" ordered the captain . And with that the vessel backed off with about ¼ impulse. " That should do it" said Alvin . Soon the wormhole opened large enough that the old republic ships started to appear on the other side . " Mr. Kim get a scan on it see what we are up against" said Adam . " Already on it" said Kim.

" Uh sir you should see this there configuration is unknown to us" quickly added Kim . " Drat this isn't good hold i'm I am some how seeing another person connected to the force this can't be its Bastila shan shouldn't she be dead" said Adam . Soon the doors and revealed Ahsoka . " That's what I thought to but some how guess not they shouldn't be here but we could use there help in this confrontation" said Ahsoka . " Even this puzzles me as well no matter we do need there help however I do recognize there vessel its a hammerhead class in there day it was the most lethal vessel yet but there fighters made up most of the firepower" said Adam . " Sir there trying to hail us audio only" said Touvok . " On speakers" replied the captain . " Unknown vessel can you hear me this is Carth Onasi of the republic vessel Endire spire we were recently attacked by a sith battle fleet but somehow the attacking has stopped and we need some help" said Carth . " Computer mute audio" said Adam .

" Speakers muted" replied the computer . " Ahsoka shouldn't the Endire spire be already destroyed as it was in history" asked the captain . " True but somehow Darth Malak somehow has escaped the past with time travel I don't know how but we need to send him back but as for the old republic we could use there help I mean think about it the sith empire and the old reupublic don't belong here but we do need them here" stated Ahsoka . " Good point ,Computer unmute speakers" ordered the captain . " alrigh we are sending some people over via transport lower your shields" ordered the captain . " Alright

like I said our ship is heavely damaged and we need some sort of shipyard to repair" said Carth . " Don't worry we have a shipyard in this system just follow us and you should be there" said the captain . " Understood lowering shields" said Carth . And with that teams of repair teams and medical teams started to beam over . " Medical teams huh I didn't think of that" said Carth . " I'm also beaming over as well to take a look around" said Adam . And with that the speakers were turned off and he headed down toward the turbo lift followed by Ahsoka . "#1 you have the bridge" said the captain before him and the Jedi disappeared into the Turbo lift .

_**With Adam and Ahsoka **_

"I did sense a disturbance in the force but whatever it was it felt like a tremer of somesort" said Adam . " Yea I sensed it to but whatever it was it was gone" replied ahsoka. " Somethings not right but I did sense that the borg are beginning to rebuild back in the Delta quadrant and if this if confirmed then oh are we screwed" said Adam . " Look don't worry what we need to do is focus on the Endire spire and get her to the repair yard and find out how they ended up here" said Ahsoka . " Right lets get to transporter room 3" said the captain . " Computer transporter room 3" said the captain and with that the turbo lift took off toward deck soon arrived at deck five and opened the doors . " Lets go" said Adam and with that they took off toward transporter room 3 . " two to beam over to the Endaire spire" said the captain . " Alright" replied Miles. And with that they both steped on the pads and were soon energized .

_**Meanwhile on the Endire spire**_

Soon both the captain and Ahsoka fully materialized on the Endire spire . " Glad you two could make it" greeted Carth . " I'm captain Adam Seville of the Enterprise with me is Jedi master Ahsoka Tano" said the captain . " Its nice to meet you this is Bastila Shan commander of this vessel" introduced Carth . "Hello I'm Bastila" said Bastila . " nice to meet you I'm captain Adam Seville with me is my military strategist and Jedi master Ahsoka Tano" said Adam . "Hmm on a more personal note I sense the darkside in you" said Bastila . " Well THAT figures you don't wanna know how I turned trust me you don't" said Adam . "Maybe at a later time anyway I think I need to talk to your strategist" said Bastila . And with that she and Bastila took off only leaving Adam and Carth .

" so is it true that your aligned with the dark side of the force" asked Carth . " Yes its true let me tell you what happened" said Adam . And he began his story of how he became a Jedi and fought in the clone wars . " Alright so the CIS was hammering on Courscant it was known as the Battle above Courscant and our Masters Obiwan and Anakin were leading the battle there objective was to rescue the Sepereme Chancler of what they didn't know is that he was wanting to be returned to Coruscant the point is on that he was to become Darth Sidious not even the jedi knew while me and Ahsoka were on earth I was introducing her to my family when I got a call from the twilight of course Order 66 was issued what that is its an order for the clone army to turn on the jedi it was programed into them even before the clone wars started but anyway we got there before the 501st legion and Darth vader got there luckily we got there grabbed our stuff and headed out" said Adam. " how did you get in" asked Carth .

" we mostly got through the hanger bay via transport once we were in the main hall we headed over to my little apartment were we packed up our stuff mostly all my lightsabers laptop mouse second moniter CAT5 and my power brick once we all got that packed we made a break for the hanger again as soon as we got into the transport I was dropped off on the twilight and her on the firestorm .

"She was to head off to rally more of the clone army and I headed in a different direction I headed toward Korriban where I turned to the darkside where I would one day strike out against the Empire well the Galactic Empire once the Empire was formed I stole a Stardestroyer and made a break for the Alpha Quadrant we have a gate that's opened for our allies to come and go as they please anyway that's how I became what I am today" added Adam . " So basically you were afraid of being hunted and Killed by Darth Vader and from what you told me this Order 66 was later thrown at the Jedi at the temple" asked Carth .

" That's right Darth Vader lead the 501st legion against the unsuspecting Jedi and you could say he caught them with there lightsabers off but he slaughtered Padawans and other Jedi even Younglings but was later confronted by obiwan my master and that's how Padme gave birth to Luke and Lea but at the same time Vader had a seceret apprentice known as Starkiller he now works at Korriban mostly at the sith academy I basically rebuilt it and its still up and running" added Adam. " Well seems that the Galactic Empire was nothing more than a bunch of tyrants hell the sith Empire would Fail in comparision to what Darth Vader did" said Carth .

" Oh yes Vader had an unrival connection to the force as I now do which was why we encountered Malak first talk about pissing him off" said Adam. " well the republic will back you up no matter what" annouced Carth . " Alright then but we need to get you guys a planet to settle on that's outside our space" said Adam . And with that the two walked up to the bridge. " So this is a hammerhead vessel you could say its an ancient form of the modern day Stardestoryer what this vessel lacks in firepower makes up in fighters and it works best in groups" said Carth . " I must say the bridge is amazing its better to see it than read about it" muttered Adam . "Well this is where revean began her career afterall I didn't figure that Malak would escape like that but now that he did us finding Revan again is going to be hard we don't know where to look" admitted Carth .

"Don't sweat it I have a few ideas where to look" replied Adam . And with that the two kept talking . Till the ship was partiolly repaired . " Alright set a course for that repair yard engage" ordered Carth. And with that the entire fleet headed toward the repair yard . " Alright we need to transport back Seville to enterprise beam up the medical crew Enginering crew along with ahsoka and myself" ordered Adam. " Copy that energizing now" said Miles. And with that everyone was gone and the fleet was already there getting repaired . Soon the crew arrived back on the enterprise . " Alright everyone get back to work me and Ahsoka are heading to the bridge" ordered the captain. Soon he and Ahsoka disappeared .

_**Meanwhile Back in the Delta Quadrant**_

"Hmm I need to collect drones to rebuild the collective once done i'm going after the Korriban Empire and its Allies they are going to pay for what they did to me and the Borg this I swear" said the Queen .


End file.
